


Let Me Take Care of You

by EveryDayBella



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, brief use of homophodic slur, handjobs, hockey fights, hockey players also have dirty mouths, thus the hockey fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: Tyler gets in a fight. It turns out he and Jamie have some feelings about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler kinda sorta got in a fight. I had a lot of feels. This happened. Ali is an enabler and I love her and this would never have gotten done without Twifey and CG. I love you guys.

Tyler Seguin had never been a physical player. Sure, he played hockey and everyone who played hockey was physical in one way or another, but Tyler was never the guy who was gonna turn around and punch a member of the other team for getting in his lane. He would protect his teammates, but his job had always been holding the other player back while Jamie, Jordie, or Rouss did the punching. He never had a problem with this. 

Which made the fact that he almost got into a fight, against the Sharks of all teams, so strange. He could feel it when the ref usher him back to the bench. There were the typical pats from his teammates, the looks of awe in the rookies’ faces and the surprised, but proud shock on the older guys. Jamie looked at him a bit closer, eyes narrowed and eyebrows scrunched up adorably. Tyler shook his head in reply, and then Jamie was off on another shift. When they headed back to the dressing room between the first and second, Jamie tried to pull him aside to figure out what happened and Tyler managed to avoid him. Then, Tyler’s almost fight was the last thing on anyone’s mind because they were suddenly collecting goals, and Cracknall had a hatty and they won 6-1. 

It almost felt like a game from last season and they were excited for a change. They went out to celebrate Crack’s hatty. Nothing too crazy since they had a flight in the morning, but Tyler found himself squished into a booth between Jamie and Remi with Spez and McKenzie on the other side and their other teammates scattered around the  bar. They’d been told no shots, and no amount of pouting from Tyler made Jamie change his mind. So instead, Tyler was nursing a bear while subtly leaning Jamie’s side. If he was being quieter than normal, no one was calling him on it yet. 

“That last goal was amazing,” Jamie shouted over the noise to Cracks. Jamie’s cheeks were flushed pink, his smile huge, eyes dancing with excitement. Tyler very determinedly looked anywhere else, knowing he would give himself away. He loved nothing like he love Jamie happy and proud of his team. “I’m not sure Bell even saw you coming.”

“Oh, he saw me coming.” Cracks chuckled, still looking shocked more than anything. Tyler figured it would take a while to catch up to him. 

“Okay, okay, but,” McKenzie cut in and turned Tyler who knew what was coming and couldn’t help becoming a little defensive. He really didn’t want to talk about it. He tried not to let it show, not to  let on how much he was trying not to think about that moment in the game. “Man, Seggy. You had it out for Hertl. It  was awesome.”

Tyler sighed and ignored the burning on his neck that meant Jamie was watching him. He really, really didn’t want to talk about this, but he also knew if he didn’t his fucking teammates would know something was wrong. That was something he could do without. “He shoved my back into the rail. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Jordie texted and said I need to teach you how to throw a punch.” Jamie snickered. 

“Fuck him,” Tyler replied with no heat. “I know how to punch.”

“You put your thumb inside your fingers, didn’t you?” Spezza grinned, bleeding all that fatherly caring that the team loved him for. Only right now, it was a load of shit. 

“You know what, fuck all of you. See if I stick up for myself again.”

“Ah, don’t sweat it, Tyler.” Remi joined the chirping and Tyler had a sinking feeling that he was about to thrown under the bus. “They’re just worried about your pretty face.”

There was a heart of shocked silence before Tyler sighed. “Alright, who corrupted the kid? I’m not taking the blame this time.”

Laughter ran above the pulsing music. Tyler snickered too, and felt a little better. They were still his team. It wasn’t like they were going to be mad about pushing around the other team, even if they didn’t know his real reasons for it. 

Not too much later, Spezza bowed out, claiming it was time to head home, and Jamie took the offered excuse to do the same. Normally, Tyler would tease him about being an old man, but for tonight at least, Tyler followed him out. He’d waIted until they were outside to pull out his phone and find an Uber, but he found himself pulled away by fingers hooked into his elbow. He sputtered as Jamie towed him into a alley until they were hidden in the shadows and he pushed Tyler against the brick wall and kissed the breath out him. Tyler was too startled for a moment to kiss back, but he caught up quickly, pulling Jamie in until the only things he felt were the hard wall behind him and Jamie’s warmth. He was a little bit startled by Jamie’s intensity, but he caught on quick enough, untucking Jamie shirt and sliding his hands up the firm plains of Jaime’s back. That earned Tyler a moan and a hard suck to his neck. 

“Come over?” Tyler gasped, finally pushing away all thoughts about hockey, fights and hat tricks out of his mind in favor of Jamie and getting horizontal as quickly as possible.

The other man nodded, pulling away slowly and reluctantly. “Yeah. I’ll meet you over there?”

Jamie nodded and Tyler really couldn’t wait to get home.

* * *

 

At least Cash and Marshall were glad to see him when he got home. The dogs knew he was leaving in the morning. They’d known since he dropped his bags by the door that afternoon. Cash was squirming with the need to jump up on him, and even Marshall was giving him these big sad eyes. Tyler always melted around them. He knelt on the floor in the entryway, rubbed their ears and hugged them both. “One more trip, guys. I promise.”

Tyler tried to ignore how badly making that promise hurt. 

He sent them both outside and then retreated to the kitchen, fighting the urge to grab his phone and look through his contacts and texts. To see what all the analysts were saying about the Stars. 

Too little too late, he was sure. 

The sound of his door opening was a relief. There was a new bark and just a few minutes later, there was yet another dog. “Hey Juice.” Tyler knelt to greet the pit bull. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I thought Cash and Marshall might cheer him up.” Jamie leaned against the door jam. “I think he misses Jordie.”

Tyler turned back to Juice, sharing a long look with the pitbull before whispering, “I’m sure you’re the only one missing Jordie.”

Juice gave him a knowing look, and Tyler gave him an affectionate pat. “Cash and Marshall are outside. You wanna go find them?”

Juice and Jamie left for the back door leaving Tyler alone again. Yet, he still didn’t have much of a chance to go back to moping before Jamie was back. He used his big hands on Tyler’s hips to push back and up onto the counter before Jamie was between his legs. Jamie’s lips were heavy and demanding. It was fast, rough, bordering just on painful with plenty of teeth and blunt nails. 

By the time Tyler came up for air, both their shirts were somewhere on the floor behind them, Jamie’s lips were bitten red and Tyler had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He chuckled, thick and rough, drawing a smile from Jamie’s lips. “Where did that come from?”

Jamie blushed, turned sweet and shy again just like Tyler. “Um, you remember how you used to jump me every chance you got when I got black eyes?”

“Yeah.” Tyler agreed with a confused chuckle. “It’s hot.”

“Well, you pushing around Hetl...” Jamie’s blush turned from pretty pink to bright burning red. “...was kinda hot.”

“Jesus Christ, Bennie.” Tyler cackles, the mirth bubbling out of him. “Seriously? That got you going?”

“Well, it gets you going.” Jamie glared back. “Why should I be any different?”

“I don’t know. You’re older. Shouldn’t you be past all the ‘fighting is hot’ stuff?”

Jamie shrugged, moving his hands from Tyler’s waist to his jaw. His expressions, for a moment, was so heartbreakingly tender that Tyler had to blink and look away. “Honestly though, what was that? You can tell the boys you were just mad, but not me. I’ve seen you get checked like that before and you’ve never reacted. That was something else.”

Tyler didn’t want answer him. He would much rather just forget it. He could deal with the guys chirping him about his weak punches, but Jamie had that stubborn fire in his eyes. The kind that said he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He might as well get this over with. “I was frustrated because none of my shots were connecting. I’m mad that Sharp is going out like this, and I am  _ so fucking tired  _ of this season. Even with all that, I could’ve...I’ve been holding it together, but he said something about you, and I lost it.”

“What did he say?” Jamie’s eyes were doing that scrunched up thing in confusion and, again, absolutely adorable. 

“What do you think Jamie?” Tyler replied dryly and with an eyeroll. “He said something about how I must like taking it up the ass from my captain, and no, I don’t know why, Jamie. I can’t read minds. He just did because he’s an asshole, and I lost my temper and pushed him around.”

“You punched him.” Jamie’s grin was swimming with pride, and Tyler shook his head fondly. 

“That’s what you’re taking away from this? That I barely punched a dude who probably didn’t even feel it.”

Jamie shrugged. “Sounds like he deserved it anyway. As for Sharp, yeah it sucks, but he’ll come back. For that matter, so will we. And I’m not trying to encourage you to fight or anything, but if you wanted to, occasionally, I wouldn’t complain.”

“God,” Tyler groaned, long suffering and completely happy. “I’m never going to live this down.”

“Nope.” Jamie kissed him again, and Tyler didn’t have it in him to argue back. He slipped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him closer. Where Tyler was expecting more of the roughness, more of the desperation that permeated everything up until then, Jamie surprised him. Instead, the kiss was achingly soft, Jamie’s lips slow and sweet against his, his hands cupped around Tyler’s cheeks and tilting him just so. It was the kind of soft that Tyler just didn’t know how to deal with. He could handle the intense and rough with all the chirping and teasing that came with it. This just overwhelmed him in the best way. Left him putty in in Jamie’s hands. 

It was something he loved and didn’t know how to ask for. Fortunately, Jamie knew him well enough to understand without being asked. 

Tyler’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling all of the stress slip away until the only thing thing left was Jamie’s lips and Jamie’s fingers slowly tracing down his torso. He was too far gone to care about the whimper that escaped his lips when Jamie broke their kiss. Jamie was smiling, heartbreakingly beautiful, and then they were  kissing again just as his finger popped the button on Tyler’s pants. 

Tyler whimpered again, far past caring about how embarrassing it was. He just wanted Jamie to touch him already. 

Jamie, the dick that he was, chuckled, his fingers teasing the waistband. “Don’t like it when you’re not one doing the teasing?”

“Shut up, Jamie.” Tyler was breathless, aroused beyond belief and not above begging. He was just that desperate. “Just, please.”

“Okay,” Jamie soothed. “Okay I got you. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Tyler couldn’t help the whimper as Jamie freed his cock with deft fingers, wrapping his hand around him loosely and stroking up once. Tyler moaned, digging his fingers into the thick cords of muscle along Jamie’s back. There were going to be bruises there, but Tyler was too far gone to care. His world was narrowed down to Jamie’s large, rough palm stroking his cock and it was all Tyler could do to hold on to Jamie and feel. 

Then Jamie was kissing him again a little more demanding than before, but still hopelessly gentle. Tyler regained some part of his senses and fumbled with Jamie’s pants. There was a whine when Jamie used his free to pull Tyler away. “Just let this be about you.”

Tyler shook his head even as Jamie’s mouth drifted, lips and teeth coming down on his collarbone at the spot that always made Tyler weak. There was a struggle for a moment to remember what it was he wanted. “You too,” he told Jaime, bringing just enough pleading to his voice that Jamie melted for him. 

It’s not like they didn’t know how to play each other with perfect accuracy. 

Jamie nodded and Tyler knew it was relief on his face. He can feel how hard Jamie was as they both fumbled, hands and fingers twisting together closely and fighting with zippers and material. It would be easier and faster for just one of them to do it, but neither of them had that much patience. It was all need to crest that rising summit and then fall over the edge together. 

A moan burst out of Tyler’s throat when Jamie took them both in hand. It was so good: Jamie’s cock against his, Tyler’s fingers buried in Jamie’s hair and probably pulling too hard. He’d feel it in the morning, but for that moment Tyler didn’t care. He just needed something to hold onto before he floated away. They weren’t really kissing anymore, more breathing the sound of each other's names into each others mouths. 

It’s heaven and hell, too much and not enough all at once. Tyler would go mad from it all if Jamie’s hands didn’t feel like safety to him. 

Jamie tightened his fist, pulls just a little harder and Tyler came with a ragged cry. When he slowly came back down, it was to find Jamie’s arms tight around his waist and panting breaths into his neck. Tyler relished the closeness, pulled Jamie closer and basked in the peace and quiet just for a moment. 

That quiet was broken when one of the dogs, Cash if Tyler was betting, barked from outside, demanding immediate attention. Tyler and Jamie chuckled and pulled away, trying to clean themselves up in the process. “We should go to bed. Why did we decide on sex in the kitchen?”

“Don’t look at me.” Jamie grinned as though his drooping eyelids weren’t evidence that he was tired too. “It’s not my fault you got in a fight tonight. I’m gonna let the dogs in.”

“You’re staying the night right?” Tyler called after his retreating form, unable to fight the bubble of nerves that he still knotted his stomach even after all this time. 

“Duh, Tyler.” Jamie’s voice drifted back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Tyler smiled to himself. He liked that it was that simple. 

 


	2. Worth Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got in another fight. To protect Jamie. This is my life now. 
> 
> (I want to make it clear, I don't really know the Bolts that well. This is purely a work of fiction. I have no idea if this is what happen. this is just what I wrote. Take it with a grain of salt.)

It was a shit game. It was never going to be anything else. They were up against a win-or-die team and they had nothing else to fight for. They were on the losing end of the numbers game, it felt like they were losing teammates left and right, and in their future loomed the spectre of the expansion draft. It was a shit game.

 

Still, Jamie was proud of his team for the way they had hung on for two periods. Even then the refs had screwed them more than anything. Jamie had been pissed when Tyler’s trick shot had been taken back, especially considering how Tyler had been dreading this game. After last season's late run in with Lightning which had left Tyler with a injure that all but canceled him out of the playoff he’d been understandably dreading this game.

 

Except for seeming a little winded in the second  Tyler had seemed fine. When, after the Lightning scored the evener goal in the third, Tyler got moved up to his and Shore’s line there had been a sense of relief. Jamie could look out for Tyler much better on the ice than on the bench.

 

Its was in the waning minutes of the game when shit somehow managed to get worse. The puck had slid to the far wall and he and Tyler were chasing after it. There were two of Bolts players almost there on Jamie’s side so he let Tyler go after the puck while Jamie planted himself between Tyler and the other two. It was the same play he would have done for any of his teammates. You didn’t leave anyone open to a hit, but Jamie would have been lying if the fact that it was Tyler he was defending wasn’t part of it.

 

He didn’t even push Namestnikov very hard, which was why he was so surprised by the reaction and unready for what inevitably followed.

 

“Hey, why don’t you keep your faggot hands to yourself next time.”

 

They words had barely registered to Jamie’s stunned mind. He’d only just seen Gourde’s glare and pointed finger before there was a white blur between them. He’d just realized that Tyler is between them now, cursing Gourde out before the first fist flies and it's not Gourde’s fist. It’s Tyler’s and it lands hard enough that Gourde is stunned for half a second. Jamie’s stunned too. Tyler’s not a fighter. With the exception of the Shark game a week before Jamie had never seen Tyler like that. This was wild and a little of out of control.

 

Right behind the pride came the panic. For one he didn’t want Tyler getting hurt by the Bolts again and if it came down to it he was sure that Gourde could take Tyler. “Ty, stop.” Jamie shouted to be heard before hooking his arm under Tyler’s and pulling. All that ended up doing was pulling the whole mess of them up against the glass. The linesman had managed to get between Tyler and Gourde, but his teammate was still yelling and shoving to get closer.

 

Jamie wasn’t sure who came up behind and gabbed him, but he was expecting it at least. He let himself get pulled to the side, saw Nemeth pull Namestnikov to the side, before his heart lurched unsteadily as Stralman closed in on Tyler’s now unprotected side. Jamie had to force himself to keep calm. At this point him shoving and hitting something would only make things worse. The linesmen had Tyler and Gourde separating, though Tyler was still screaming curses  and insults at anyone in his way. Jamie fought  a grin, stupidly proud and a little touched.

 

The linesmen finally pulled Gourde away and Tyler shut up and stopped fighting his own. The younger forward looked winded and confused for a moment, slumped forward to brace himself against his knees. Jamie’s natural instinct was to rush over to him, but the ref was suddenly on top of him wanting to know what happened.

 

“Oh you know,” Jamie smiled as sweetly as he knew how. “Things just got chirpy for a moment.”

 

The ref seemed to accept the excuse, told him he wouldn’t make Tyler take a minor, “just don’t let it happen again.” Jamie was sick to his stomach. Without any of them mic’d up there was no way to prove that Gourde had said what he said. There wasn’t any point in fighting it.

 

Tyler looked ready to  fight again as he continued to glare at Gourde getting settled on the Bolts bench. “They’re not gonna?”

 

“Drop it, Ty.” Jamie replied softly pulling on Tyler’s arm to head them back to their bench. “It’s not worth it and you know it. Thanks though.”

 

Tyler grinned back for a moment, looking for all the world like Cash when offered a treat. Jamie tucked the moment away to get through the rest of the game with.

 

* * *

 

 

Unsurprisingly the Stars lost. What was a little more surprising was the bitter feeling of knowing they were probably robbed. He and Tyler were at least given pass that night on the media which meant they didn’t have to deal with any of the bullshit. Jamie tried to cheer the boys up a little, and there was plenty of good natured chirping of Tyler, but the wear and tear of a terrible season was clearly showing and Jamie didn’t know how to fix that.

 

He also had a text from Jordie asking what Gourde had said to make Tyler attack like that. Jamie wasn’t sure how to reply yet and so he hadn’t. He also knew that Jordie wouldn’t go long before he called. Jamie was on borrowed time at best.

 

Regardless he and Tyler were amongst the first to file onto the bus. Jamie wasn’t surprised when Tyler fell into the seat next him. He was a little startled when Tyler immediately curled onto his side, placing his head on Jamie’s shoulder. Tyler had been quiet ever since the fight and that alone was enough to worry Jamie. The suddenly full body contact was another. Tyler had been in need of physical contact from the first time they met, but he’s also learned the difference between the pats on the back and the arm over the shoulder that he did every one, the pressed into together hip to shoulder, grabbing any part to get attention that only happened around Jamie. This meant that Tyler was searching for some kind of reassurance and peace from his own mind.

 

Jamie didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him in as tight as he could. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was probably on his mind. “You okay?” Jamie asked softly.

 

He got a shrug in response and a pause before, “I keep replaying it. How do you make it stop?”

 

“To be fair most of my fights happen because someone is getting on my nerves or I’m trying to change the momentum of the game. This is a little bit different.”

 

“I still want to punch his fucking face.” Tyler growled, all righteous and indigent anger. Jamie had to remind himself that he shouldn’t find that hot. It didn’t work all that well.

 

“Come on Ty. He’s just an asshole. It's not like we haven’t heard worse.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better. That stupid. It’s total fucking bullshit and you know it.” Tyler sighed, deflating like a popped balloon. “He just, he said that about you and all I could see was fucking red.”

 

“That's kinda fucking sweet.” Jamie smirked into Tyler’s unamused face. “What? It is. It’s like protective boyfriend behaviour. What will your bro friends have to say about that?”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly. “Marchy’s already blowing up my phone and Brownie’s not too far behind him.”

 

Jamie snickered which earned him a light fist to the chest. “Hey, don’t hurt me yet. We still have three games.”

 

“Three games. Really? Is that all?” Tyler replied, voice as dry as Phoenix in January. It was sobering thought and that  both sat in their quiet, alone in their thoughts. It was several minutes before Tyer spoke again in a voice that was achingly heartbreaking. “He shouldn’t have just gotten away with it. The linesman was right there. There was no way he didn’t hear it. I know why you didn’t say anything. I get it. I’m just saying, he shouldn’t have gotten away with it.”

 

Jamie didn’t have any way to fix that so he tightened his hold on Tyler’s waist and hoped his presence would be enough to ease the sting of it.

 

* * *

 

“And he just attacked?” Jordie’s voice was distorted by the phone, but Jamie could still make out the shock, wonder, pride, and no small amount of his own need to punch someone. For the first time since the trade Jamie thanked whoever was listening that Jordie wasn’t there. “Remind me to thank Tyler next time I see him.”

 

Jamie snorted, scrubbing his hands over his face. The exhaustion hadn’t truly kicked in until they had gotten back to the hotel. Now he wanted nothing else but to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible. That this was the last night in a hotel for a little while hadn’t escaped his thoughts. At the very least it would be his own bed, or Tyler’s, he would falling into for a little bit.

 

“Jamie.” Jordie annoyed and worried voice broke through Jamie’s thoughts. He wondered how long he had been ignoring his brother. “You still there?”

 

“Yeah.” Jamie shook himself, blinking sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, I’m here sorry.”

 

He heard the unspoken worry in Jordie’s sigh. “Where’s Tyler?”

 

“He went to pack up everything in his room so that he didn't have to do it in the morning.”

 

“Smart. You’re okay right, Chubbs? I mean I know Tyler stepped in to defend your honor and everything, but that asshole still said that to you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean yeah I’m pissed, but it is what it is.”

 

Before Jordie could reply the hotel door opened. Tyler dumped his bag on the floor and looked up with a sheepish smile to find that Jamie sitting at the little table with his phone on speaker.

 

“Is that the league's newest agitator I hear?”

 

“Hey, Jordie.” Tyler fell into the seat across from Jamie, the hint of mischievous smile on his face. “The Habs letting you play again yet?”

 

“Low blow, Segs.” Jordie grumbled. “If I were with you guys I’d be playing and no one would know.”

 

“Well, no shit.” Tyler snickered. “We’re out of kids to call up.”

 

“How’s it feel being the old guy, Seggy?”

 

“Now that's a low blow. Fuck you, Jordie. They gave me an A.”

 

“I’ve seen you wear an A, dickwad. They just ran out of other old guys to give it too.”

 

“As fun as your chirping war is...” Jamie cut in. “I’m tired and going to bed. Good luck tomorrow, Jordie.”

 

Jamie hung up without waiting for a reply and looked back to Tyler’s pout and whine. “I had a great comeback planned.”

 

“Text it to him.” Jamie reached across the table for Tyler’s hand, relief at having Tyler touching him somehow. There was part of him, some deep, secret place that knew this dependence wasn’t a good idea, but it was too late and he was too tired to examine it.

 

They sat in quiet for a moment, Jamie just staring at Tyler.

 

Tyler chuckled. “Gotta say, this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 

“What  were you expecting?”

 

“Well considering I was practically attacked last time I was in a fight.”

 

“I didn’t attack you.”

 

“We made out in an alley like a goddamn cliche.”

 

“I’ll tired.” Jamie sighed, long suffering and hopelessly in love with this idiot. “Talk to me in the morning. I’m sure I can drum up the enthusiasm.”

 

“I’m gonna hold you too that.”

 

“You’re in a better mood.”

 

Tyler shrugged, going to that rare bashful and yet still cocky place that was all Tyler. “We’ll I did land a good hit on him.”

 

“Yeah you did.”

 

“Jamie Benn, are you encouraging my antics?”

 

“As you’re captain, no. Just focus on getting the puck in the net. As you’re boyfriend? I can be talked into it.”

 

“Bet I can do more than talk you into it.”

 

Tyler smile is filthy and Jamie can’t help but smile back. “Oh yeah, prove it.”

 

“Thought you were tired?”

 

Rather than dignify that with a responce Jamie leaned across the table, hooked his fingers into Tyler’s shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. When they broke there was laughter in both their breaths and excitement thrumming through their veins.

 

And if that didn’t sum them up, Jamie wasn’t sure what would. Regardless Tyler was all his and that was worth celebrating.

  
And if he made Tyler scream his name in the process that was just something else to be proud of.


End file.
